The invention relates generally to data processing, and more specifically, to augmented reality model comparison and deviation detection.
Augmented reality solutions enable a view of physical world objects that are supplemented or augmented with computer-generated sensory input. The augmented features provide an enhancement to a user's current view or perception of the object and/or the object's environment. Information generated via the sensory input can be overlaid on a digital view of the object via a computer display.